Transformers: Survival
by Dewdrop of DiamondDust
Summary: A little something that won't leave me alone. Basically, I took things from various continuities and added my own spin. I'll put up a true summary later when I can think of it... But let's just say that I like sending my characters through pit and back, though I don't kill many off.


**Hiya! I'm dabbling in transformers now, too. For some reason, TF flows for me better than Pokemon does... Huh. ****_Long_**** first chapter. Anyway, this is going to be my own little spin on things with various bits thrown in from various continuities. My own little non-canon continuity, if you will. Hope ya like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do ****_not_**** own Transformers. At all. No ifs, ands, or buts. I, flat out, do not own Transformers, so go sue a wall or something, not me. I do, however, own my own OCs, but none of them are in this chapter, so...**

* * *

"_Speech in Cybertronian."_

::Speech over the comm.:: -name of speaker

"_**Empathized words in Cybertronian."**_

"Normal human languages."

"**Empathized words in a human language."**

**::Empathized words over the comm.::**

_Thoughts._

**Empathized words that are not spoken or thought.**

translations from other languages into English.

_::Text messages::_

* * *

Mirage vented a sigh as he leaned against the wall of the hallway. He was tired and sore from the last mission he went on, and was expected to give his report in a few minutes...and he had nothing but bad news. The Decepticons were on the move again, and Mirage didn't know what the Autobots were going to do this time. It was hard enough surviving as it was, they did not need the 'Cons on top of everything else. He could easily feel the start of energon starvation in his frame, there was much energon left for anybot. It had already been determined that only Cybertron had had any energon in the entire galaxy, at least. Wheeljack was already working on synthetic energon. But a solution that had no negative effects and could fuel a Cybertronian required time and resources that they did not have much of...

"_You okay, there, 'Raj?"_ Came a familiar voice from his right. Mirage glanced in the bot's direction and smiled when he confirmed who it was.

"_Well enough, Jolt,"_ The spy replied. _"How are you this cycle?"_ The electric blue fighter snorted.

"_Better than most,"_ Jolt said. _"My energy levels are as high as ever. Too bad that my electrical energy is as useless as ever, just as it has always been."_ Mirage frowned.

"_Your electricity is of use, Jolt."_ The blue and white mech said to his friend.

"_If you call recharging batteries for the lights and other non-living things useful when almost everybot is starving."_ Jolt replied bitterly.

"_At least you are not the constant bearer of bad news,"_ Mirage said tiredly, not having the energy for much arguing. _"The Decepticons are on the move again."_ Jolt took a sharp intake.

"_Again? Are they coming this way?"_ He asked. Mirage nodded and Jolt vented a slightly disheartened sigh before leaning against the wall beside the spy.

"_They were still getting ready when I left, but I did manage to hack their databases and find out what they have been doing all this time and what their current plans are. I am to give my report to Optimus and the others in a few minutes. You may come if you wish."_ Mirage said, shuttering his optics closed. Jolt nodded, unseen by his friend.

"_I might."_ He said. Jolt was silent for a while before speaking up again. _"__You sound tired, Mirage."_ The blue and white chuckled a bit, tiredly.

"_I __**am**__ tired, Jolt,"_ He admitted. _"It has begun with me, now, as well."_ He heard Jolt take another sharp intake. _So many bots have already taken to several of the ways humans express themselves... Even without thinking about doing so or intending to..._ Mirage thought tiredly, and was a bit amused by this train of thought. Which was soon derailed by Jolt talking again.

"_You're starving, too, now?"_ The electric fighter's voice was worried. Mirage unshuttered his optics and looked at Jolt. He opened a private comm. to Red Alert.

::Red Alert?:: -Mirage

::I hear you, Mirage. What is it?:: -Red Alert

::Is the hallway Jolt and I are in, secure? Also, mind informing me of what is taking Opimus and the others so long?:: -Mirage

::The hallway is as secure as it can get, Mirage. If you want to discus something with Jolt that should not fall upon the wrong audios, one of the meeting rooms would be better. As for what is taking Optimus so long to see you...:: A sigh. ::Sunstreaker, Sideswipe. Skids, Mudflap. Prank war. Do I need to say more?:: -Red Alert

::No, you do not. Or maybe you do due to my curiosity. What did they do this time?:: -Mirage

Mirage gestured for Jolt to follow him as he moved away from the wall and started heading for one of the meeting rooms. Jolt followed, eyeing Mirage with concern.

::Let's just say that it appears that Prowl does not appreciate being covered in bright neon orange paint and then having a literal ton of feathers dumped onto him. That prank was intended for Sunstreaker, apparently. Sideswipe is covered in what the humans call 'Apple juice', with more feathers stuck on him. Skids is covered in honey, with yet more feathers. Mudflap does not have any feathers on him, but is covered with pink glitter instead:: -Red Alert

A laugh. ::That is the most amusing thing I have heard in a long time, Red Alert. Did they raid a craft store for the feathers? And where are they now? I take it that they are not in the brig yet, or Optimus would have seen me by now:: -Mirage

::No stores were raided, but our funds have dropped a fair amount. And the pranksters are being lectured in the meeting room that is on your right:: -Red Alert

::Ah... I'll take the left one, then. Thank you for your help and the intel, Red Alert:: -Mirage

Mirage turned to the meeting room on his left and opened the door. Once Jolt entered, the spy himself went in, as well.

::You're welcome, Mirage. And can you keep Jolt out of trouble while you're at it?:: -Red Alert

::I can try, but my energy levels are dangerously low and his are high. So no dragging him onto patrols with me. Best I can do at this point in time is to tell him to stay out of mischief, but you can do that as well as I can and we both get the same results:: -Mirage

::Jolt pays more attention to what you say, though:: -Red Alert

::He may listen more, but hearing me and obeying my wishes are two different things entirely. Still, I will tell him, if it puts your processor at ease:: -Mirage

::Please do, Mirage. I have enough to worry about without pranks:: -Red Alert

::Very well:: -Mirage

Mirage closed the comm. just as he closed the door to the meeting room. Since comm.s travelled at the speed of thought, quite allot could be said in a short amount of time. But nothing beat talking to one another vocally, and it was a show of trust to speak aloud with another Cybertronian (it was also a show of trust when two or more Cybertronians spoke aloud (in English, or any other human language) with one another in the presence of humans (it was a sign that they trusted the humans, though most humans never seemed to notice). A wireless command turned on the lights as the blue and white mech seated himself on one of the chairs around the table (both the table and the chairs were Cybertronian sized, this being the (mostly) Autobot area of the NEST base), too tired to bother with pleasantries. Jolt didn't care much for Towers' mechs' manners, though, and seated himself beside Mirage without a fuss.

"_Why didn't you tell me you were starving?"_ Jolt asked.

"_I am merely just starting to suffer from energon deprivation,"_ The spy replied tiredly. _"I have only recently begun to feel the effects. This last mission finally pushed my systems and spark over the edge. My illusions are no longer as precise as they normally are and I am slower than I used to be. The energy reserves in my spark are almost completely used up. It won't take much more than a few more jours for me to become unable to use my cloaking system at all due to energon starvation... And this isn't the kind of thing I enjoy talking about."_ Jolt vented a sigh.

"_And my energy levels are high enough that I am still hyper,"_ The electric blue mech said bitterly. _"Lucky me that I can think strait when hyper, unlike most beings. Human or Cybertronian. Not that this is of any use. But enough on that, you sound like you have suffered from this before..."_

"_I have."_

"_Why? And, when?"_

"_Got captured on Pzz-Zazz by the Decepticons. You weren't on the planet at the time. Nightbeat found me and helped me escape. The Decepticons had not wanted to waste energon on keeping me around, however, so I was suffering from energon deprivation when Nightbeat finally arrived."_

"_Hm...Speaking of Nightbeat, he was wandering the halls earlier, muttering something 'under his breath' as the humans would say. Any idea what's gotten into him?"_

"_No. Only just returned to base, myself. Sounds like he might have found a case to work on, though."_ Mirage shuttered his optics closed again. He was tired, sore, and hungry. Not that he was likely to get much rest or energon. His unique skill set was always in high demand and the Autobots had to make what little energon they had left stretch.

"_Huh. Is that why you haven't gone to your quarters yet?"_ Jolt asked in reference to how long ago Mirage's arrival back to base was, causing the blue and white to chuckle.

"_No. Optimus, Prowl, and the others are busy scolding four of the pranksters of the base. The other two pranksters are Air Raid and, you, obviously." _The spy replied, causing Jolt to laugh.

"_I guess they were found out, then. Just exactly what happened, though? I've been wondering what they were doing with all the feathers, apple juice, honey, and glitter. And neon orange paint. I was helping Ratchet sort out the medical tools and equipment, so I wasn't there to see for myself."_ Mirage smirked at that and sent the recording of his conversation with Red Alert to the fighter. Jolt was silent for a while, then laughed again.

"_The idiots. That was stupid. You need to make sure that you can control who trips the prank unless you don't care who it hits. Then again, the Chevy Twins are not known for being subtle or cautious. Only they would have forgotten to add in an override."_ Jolt shook his helm (again, unseen by Mirage, who still had his optics shuttered). The spy nodded, barely paying much attention anymore. Jolt turned his helm to Mirage.

"_You okay? Aside from starving to death."_ The electrical mech asked with concern. Mirage nodded again.

"_Yes. Well enough, anyway. Just trying to catch what little rest I can. Oh, and before I forget, Red Alert would appreciate it if you didn't pull any pranks for a while, he's got enough to deal with and does not need you adding to things. I doubt Prowl or Optimus want to deal with any more pranks, either."_ The spy then fell silent again, though he listened for Jolt's reply.

"_Sure. Just as long as there is something else for me to do."_ Was the reply, causing Mirage to shake his helm in amusement. After a few minutes of silence, the spy opened a new comm. to the Autobot chief security officer.

::Red Alert?:: -Mirage

::I hear you, Mirage. Again:: -Red Alert

That got a chuckle out of the spy.

::I take it you have been listening to what has been discussed in the meeting room Jolt and I are in?:: -Mirage

::Yes. Thank you, Mirage:: -Red Alert

::Welcome. A favour for a favour, after all, and you don't need to worry about asking me for help. I do what I can for friends:: -Mirage

::You consider me as one of your friends?:: -Red Alert

The chief security officer sounded surprised, for Mirage **rarely** called **anybot** a true friend. He was too cautious and guarded, despite his seeming casualness. Mirage smiled, causing Jolt to cock his helm in curiosity.

::Yes. My trust in you goes a long way:: -Mirage

::Well, I'll do what I can to show that you have not put your trust in the wrong place:: -Red Alert

Another tired sounding chuckle went over the comm. from the blue and white spy

::I know you will. Mirage out:: -Mirage

The spy then closed the comm. again. Jolt's optics dimmed as he listened to some internal conversation and it was obvious that he was listening to his comm. Not that Mirage was aware of that, for he still had his own optics shuttered.

"_Red Alert says that Ratchet and Wheeljack have something that I might find interesting. Mind if I go find them?"_ Jolt asked as his optics returned to their normal brightness.

"_I do not mind. Go on, I'll wait for Optimus and the others to finish lecturing both sets of twins here. Catch what rest I can."_ Mirage replied. Jolt nodded and stood up.

"_I'll see you around, then."_ The prankster said as he opened the door.

"Mhm." Was Mirage's mumbled ascent. Jolt chuckled and exited the room, gently closing the door behind him so that hopefully nobot would disturb the exhausted, half-starved spy's rest unless necessary.

* * *

::Mirage?:: -Optimus Prime

Mirage started a bit, having dosed off, before answering the comm.

::This is Mirage. Finished lecturing both sets of twins? Red Alert told me what happened. Also, Jolt will hopefully be staying out of trouble for a while, he's busy with something with Ratchet and Wheeljack. I do not know if that is good or bad, but it is better than him pulling endless pranks out of boredom:: -Mirage

The spy unshuttered his optics and vented a sigh, though was careful to not let the sound travel over the comm. Jolt being in the same room as Wheeljack was not always a good idea. Inventions that were usually explosive and massive amounts of electricity did not normally mix...

::Both sets of twins are in the brig and Prowl has gone to the washracks to clean himself off. It is good to hear that Jolt is staying out of mischief, though I share your concerns:: Optimus Prime

::Need me to give my report soon?:: -Mirage

::Affirmative:: -Optimus Prime

Mirage received the co-ordinates for the room on the other side of the hallway from this one, but didn't tell Optimus that he already knew. For all most knew, Mirage could be anywhere in the base at any time. The blue and white spy was a wild card as to where he was for most of the time. It came with his habit of randomly turning invisible for no real reason. In fact, Mirage often spent half the day invisible (when he had the energy for it).

::Very well. On my way:: -Mirage

Mirage closed the comm. Venting another sigh, he got up and headed out of the room, closing the door behind him. The few minutes of rest had helped some, but he was still tired and sore. The pain and exhaustion were not likely to go away any time soon, though, so Mirage would make no comment on it unless asked. He actually hid it, so as to not worry the others like he had Jolt and Red Alert. Though the chief security officer had not said anything on it, Mirage had heard the concern in his voice over the comm. But everybot was tired and low on energon (well, except for Jolt, who did not need much energon at all (and not very often) and had different problems), so Mirage wasn't the only one suffering. No need to make a fuss over something that really could not be helped.

The spy crossed the hallway, and smirked a bit. Raising his arm, Mirage knocked on the door for no real reason other than to announce his presence. He did not **have** to knock on the door, as Optimus (and the other bots there, as well as the humans who had the clearance) was expecting him. Didn't mean the blue and white Viper couldn't have a bit of fun teasing them a bit. Not to mention that he still had the manners of a Towers mech. Vorns of war had not made him any less of a noble.

::Yes, Mirage, you may come in:: -Optimus Prime

Mirage was amused, and could tell that Optimus was both amused and exasperated. Mirage's quirks and mannerisms were well-known by now, so many just ignored them or were like Optimus with their exasperated amusement. Smirking, Mirage opened the door and strode in with his usual grace, hiding the fact that he felt dead on his peds with light steps, casual, yet elegant, bearing, and graceful movement.

"Welcome, Mirage." Optimus said as he watched the spy stride in gracefully. Why Mirage seemed to feel like he had to show off in these meetings was unknown, but everybot was well used to this behavior of the spy's and since Mirage never broadcasted (or said much at all on the matter) that he was better than anybot or anything like that, the showing off was ignored.

The blue and white spy nodded and took his seat. Mirage normally sat across from Red Alert and on the left side of Jazz. He found no need to change the seating arrangements, and so took his usual spot. Jazz looked up from his datapad as the spy took his seat and nodded greeting before returning to whatever he was reading over.

"We are to wait for Prowl, I take it?" Mirage asked in his Italian accented voice. He preferred Italian over the other human languages, and so made his preference known through his accent when speaking in a human language. He would also often add Italian words to his speech, but if he wished to be understood, he had to make sure English speakers could understand him. When all the of his allies in the area could understand his preferred language, though, he would speak only in Italian.

Major Lennox nodded from his chair on the table.

"Yes, Mirage. You will have to wait for a while to give your report." Said William. Mirage nodded but did not make further comment.

A few minutes later and Prowl arrived back from the washracks, his black and white paint shiny from cleaning off the orange paint of the Chevy Twins' prank. The SIC tactician nodded at Optimus and the Major before taking his own seat next to the Prime. Galloway stood up, causing more than one Cybertronian to groan over the room's broadband. The NEST humans didn't look too thrilled, either.

::Any bets on what it is going to be this time?:: -Smokescreen

::I'm not betting anything, but it is likely something we have all heard before. Nothing new has come up this week aside from what I have, that I am aware of, and he hasn't let me speak yet:: -Mirage

::It's prob'ly abou' weapons again:: -Jazz

::3:1 odds for that:: -Smokescreen

::And just exactly what are we betting with?:: -Elita1

::Thin air:: -Mirage

That got several laughs over the comm.s.

::Hush, the liaison Galloway is about to speak:: -Optimus Prime

The broadband fell silent again.

"I do not see why you are allowed to stay here without sharing your technology." Galloway started off.

"We have helped speed up your medical technology. We have aided your economy. And we have offered to have some of our own aid in search and rescue operations of missing individuals." Optimus replied calmly. Mirage was only listening to see if Jazz's bet won. It likely would, but there was nothing else of interest at the moment.

"What about weapons! How can we trust you if you do not share what you have?" Galloway demanded.

::In one!:: -Jazz

::Congratulations, you won a great big lot of hot air. Nobot has anything to bet with:: -Mirage

::I placed a bet, myself, but I bet the same thing Jazz did. So it is a tie:: -Smokescreen

::That is still nothing, last I checked. Unless you actually have something to bet with?:: -Hot Spot

::No:: -Smokescreen

::Must Galloway demand the same thing every time?:: -Prowl

"The treaty forbids sharing our technology with your race, Galloway." Prowl reminded. This was the same old argument, not much else to talk about right now, for it had been a quiet week and only Mirage had any data on anything new (that the spy himself was aware of).

::Yes. Otherwise he has nothing to talk about:: -Mirage

::He does demand and talk about other things:: -Elita1

::That is only more stuff along similar lines:: -Mirage

::Where are Ratchet and Wheeljack?:: -Smokescreen

::In med-bay fiddling with a machine. Jolt is with them and helping out:: -Red Alert

::Jolt behaving? Or do I need to catch him in setting up a prank?:: -Mirage

::Jolt is behaving. He seems very interested in what Ratchet and Wheeljack are doing:: -Red Alert

::Good to know that he is keeping out of mischief. Now it depends on if having him and Wheeljack in the same room is a good idea:: -Mirage

Galloway did not have much to say to that aside from the normal protests that were easily countered by Prowl and Optimus, both of whom were far too used to this by now.

"I hate to interrupt this pleasant conversation," Came Mirage's Italian accented voice, interrupting the argument that was going in circles (through no fault of Prowl or Optimus', but because Galloway was stubborn and did not want to admit defeat). "But I have bad news that should be discussed."

"What is it, Mirage?" Optimus asked, turning his helm to the blue and white spy.

"The Decepticons are on the move again." Mirage replied, causing everyone and everybot in the room immediately start paying much more attention. "I have also managed to hack their databases and download their current plans. None of it is good."

"See? This is why we need weapons! To protect ourselves!" Galloway pounced on the news, not that the topic he brought up was of any help.

::Like even our weaponry will help with this:: -Mirage

::What do you mean?:: -Red Alert

::You'll see. I'll bring it up once I have the opening:: -Mirage

"The treaty forbids it and you have enough weaponry as it is." Prowl countered Galloway before returning his attention to Mirage. "What are the Decepticons planning?"

"Nothing good for us, that is certain," Mirage replied. "They are heading this way again and are using stores of liquid Amagolos in response to the energon crisis. They called it 'dark energon'. It is a useable substitute for normal energon, but while it may also strengthen the user, it makes the them insane. It is also very addictive. Some, however, seem to be intolerant of it and cannot process it. In those few, they will purge the dark energon out of their systems if possible, and will be ill for several orns. Dark energon can infect anybot simply due to it coming into contact with one's own energon in one's lines."

"What happens if a bot is deprived of this 'dark energon'?" Asked Jazz, finally setting down his datapad. What was on that datapad, Mirage did not know, but he was curious. This was not the time to ask, though, so the spy returned his attention to what was at hand.

"They become desperate for more. Deprivation of dark energon after a bot becomes addicted to it turns them into mindless beats of their former selves. There is honestly not much else I know on the subject, that was all I could find on it." Mirage replied. He hoped to give the rest of this quickly and without interruption so that he could excuse himself early. He was exhausted, sore, half-starved, and did not wish to spend several hours listening to political debates on things that did not concern him. Like Galloway trying to get Cybertronian weaponry again.

"What else does the dark energon do to a Cybertronian?" Optimus asked. Mirage turned his helm to the Prime.

"It makes their armour nearly impenetrable and increases their physical strength tenfold. I know no more on it. But I do know that the Decepticons are using it for most of their tropes. 'Cons that are higher up in the command chain like Soundwave and Megatron have yet to consume any, however. This is likely because the Decepticons themselves are still learning about dark energon and do not wish to compromise their command chain." The unsaid, but heard by all, words were: _And Megatron most likely does not wish to possibly compromise himself._

"Anything else you have?" Major Lennox asked.

::Soundwave is as much of a pain as he has always been. But that and what I have already said are not all I found out:: -Mirage

::Ol' Soundy still givin' ya trouble?:: -Jazz

::Affirmative:: -Mirage

::And yet you two are the only bots aside from Blaster who can give him grief back. How either of you two manage to keep yourselves hidden from Soundwave when he can hear a fly sneeze from Mars is beyond me:: -Hot Spot

::No sound at all is as telling as sound itself:: -Mirage

::Yep:: -Jazz

::Sound does not travel in space. Soundwave, no matter how good his hearing may be, would be unable to hear the sneeze of a fly from Mars:: -Prowl

::It was a figure of speech, Prowl:: -Hot Spot

"Shockwave is conducting many convoluted experiments. I downloaded what the Decepticon databases had on these experiments, but Wheeljack will have to take a look at them, for I cannot understand what the diagrams and the rest of it means... I am not a scientist." Mirage said in reply to the Major.

"I never said you were," Said William. The man looked around at the seated Cybertronians. "Where **is** Wheeljack? Or Ratchet, for that matter?"

"They are in med-bay working on a new invention of Wheeljack's." Answered Red Alert, the red and white mech turning his helm to look down at the human. Even seated, the Cybertronians towered over the humans.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Galloway demanded.

::Because we have better things to do than go trailing after liaisons like obedient turbohounds:: -Mirage

::Galloway was not on base when they started, and he never asked if they were working on anything new. And I have more important things to worry about than informing liaisons who are only looking for excuses to force us off-planet:: -Red Alert

::**I** was unaware of this until you told me just now. I knew that they were working on a machine, but was unaware that it is a new invention of Wheeljack's:: -Prowl

::They only started about a jour ago and both you and I have been busy:: -Red Alert

::Jolt joined them ten minutes ago. We had just finished our chat when he left. Though I question the wisdom of having Jolt help with any of Wheeljack's inventions...:: -Mirage

"You were off-base at the time and we did not have the time to inform you before the meeting." Red Alert said calmly. Mirage winced inwardly as he overrode stasis lock protocols again. The spy ignored the warnings in his HUD display that showed that his energon levels were redlining, as they had been doing that for a while now.

"Can we please get back on topic? Mirage, do you have anything else for us?" Major Lennox asked, foreseeing another argument and deciding to break it up before things got out of hand. The blue and white spy nodded.

"The Decepticons have found a small deposit of energon crystals on the planet you humans call Mars." He said, the only piece of good news he had. Even then, the only good thing about it was the crystals. That the Decepticons had found them first was yet another piece of bad news.

::And you waited until now to tell us, why?:: -Hot Spot

::I did not have the opening:: -Mirage

::Air Raid is getting himself into trouble again:: -Silverbolt

::What kind of trouble?:: -Optimus Prime

A sigh. ::You don't want to know. Can I be excused? Before Air Raid does something he may regret:: -Silverbolt

::Very well. But you should inform the humans of why you are leaving before you discipline your gestalt mate:: -Optimus Prime

::Whatever Air Raid is doing, he's dragging First Aid into it, too:: -Hot Spot

::Anybot know where Nightbeat and/or Muzzle are?:: -Mirage

Various 'no's came over the broadband as Silverbolt stood up.

"I need to check up on my gestalt, may I please be excused?" Silverbolt asked aloud for the humans' sake.

::Red Alert?:: -Mirage

::The Headmaster is not on-base. He left about a minute ago. That is all I know:: -Red Alert

"You may take your leave, Silverbolt." Optimus replied, again for the humans' benefit. The leader of the Aerialbots nodded and left the room, careful to not bang his helm on the ceiling as he exited.

A sigh. ::Thank you, Red Alert. I'll try him again in a few more minutes. If he doesn't answer, then I will have to see if I can find him. Hopefully he will not get himself into trouble again:: -Mirage

The meeting continued, with much of the same being talked about. Plans for countering the Decepticons, plans for going to Mars to collect the energon crystals before the Decepticons got all of them, and plans that were already in motion. Galloway tried to bring up weaponry every chance he got, but it never went anywhere. Mirage tuned most of it out, recording it to listen to later when he wasn't so tired (and could skip over Galloway's nonsense). Silverbolt came back about an hour after he left and took his seat without comment, motioning for the others to continue as he asked over the comm.s for somebot to give him a run down of what had transpired after he left.

::I have been recording most of this. I can send you a copy of the file:: -Mirage

::Please do:: -Silverbolt

::Affirmative:: -Mirage

The blue and white spy copied the file and sent it to the flier over the .

::Thank you, Mirage:: -Silverbolt

::Why are ya recordin' this, 'Raj?:: -Jazz

::I have not actually been paying much attention. I will listen to the recording later when I can skip over Galloway:: -Mirage

That got a few laughs over the broadband.

::Ya migh' wanna start payin' attention now, though, 'Raj. It's mah turn now, an' Ah've got somethin' ya migh' be in'erested in:: -Jazz

::Anything is more interesting than Galloway's nonsense. But I'll listen to what you have to say, Jazz:: -Mirage

::Ya'll see, 'Raj:: -Jazz

* * *

**I'm going to be doing something different with Jolt. Something I have yet to see others do. It is canon that Jolt has more energy in his frame than an energon reactor in a Cybertronian summer. That is something I'm going to put my own spin on. Also, I have yet to see anyone make Jolt dependant on electricity instead of energon, so I'm just putting my own ideas for Jolt out there. Feel free to use this interpretation of Jolt's abilities in your own fics, if you want. I don't mind, just don't claim that you came up with it first when it obviously comes from my fic(s). Yes, after this one I may make more fics for TF. Expand on any history I don't cover in this one, but this is going to be a long fic, so nothing major yet. Might even have a few sequels, but it all remains to be seen. My fic's 'Bots and 'Cons look movieverse, but my Mirage has G1/Dreamwave colouring (in other words, he's blue and white, not red). ****And Mirage's altmode is still a Ferrari, but I like the blue and white scheme better than the red one. **I'm going to change altmodes as I see fit, but I'll give ya some warning so that you are not confused. Nightbeat is merely mentioned in this chapter, but I'll tell you his altmode anyway. Nightbeat's altmode is an Aston Martin Vanquish. Blue, has yellow trim, and (of course) the flame detailing on the doors. And everyone knows Jolt's altmode: Chevrolet Volt. He has the electrostatic toy's lightning detailing on the doors, but looks just like he came from Revenge Of The Fallen otherwise. (Or Return of The Fallen. I forget which the title is as I'm used to just putting ROTF and being done with it. XD) Well, I'll see ya lot later.

**Dewdrop of DiamondDust, signing out!**


End file.
